The present invention relates to a portable lectern and voice amplification device and, more particularly, to a portable voice amplification device having a hinged panel and offset lever arm support member which forms an inherently stable sloping shelf for use as a lectern.
With the ever-increasing number of public speaking activity and engagements, there has arisen a great need for a compact portable public address system and lectern which may be quickly and easily set up on a tabletop. Due to this need, a variety of portable amplifier lectern devices have recently been introduced on the market.
These prior art devices have typically utilized a swinging panel which when extended from the carrying case, provide a slanted or inclined surface to support notes and books of the speaker. Although these prior art designs have proven useful in their limited application, they have been fraught with support, stability, and setup problems.
The support problems of these prior art devices have been primarily caused by their inability to maintain the fixed position of the slanted lectern panel relative to the carrying case. Although these support problems are minimal when the slanted panel is only supporting books or papers, they become acute when the panel is subjected to the occasional increased force of a speaker leaning forward on the device. This increased force often causes the lectern panel to deflect and loosen at its interface with the carrying case or, in extreme cases, even buckle or collapse.
In an effort to alleviate these support problems, many prior art devices have utilized intricate support designs in which a plurality of braces or support members strengthen the lectern panel. However, these braces add substantially to the weight of the device and often cause the resulting structure to become unstable. The results of this instability is manifested in the tendency for these devices to tip over upon a minimal vertical force applied against the lectern panel.
The setup and operation of many of these prior art devices has also proven to be difficult due to the requirement of external electrical connections or intricate bracing and support designs which often require reference to an instruction manual to facilitate proper assembly and operation of the device.